In Heaven
by Cloudsgratia24
Summary: "Benar. Itu karena kau berniat memperkosaku kan?" /"apa yang mereka katakan kali ini?", "mereka bilang aku sangat tampan sehingga mereka takut para bidadari yang mereka incar semua berpaling padaku." /"mengapa makhluk surga sangat bodoh?"/ "Jangan lari Kim Yesung!"/ "Kau hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun!"/KYUSUNG Fict /OneShoot


Title : In Heaven

Pairing : KyuSung...KyuSung...KyuSung... and KYUSUNG !

Cast : just Mommy and Appa. (Yesung and Kyuhyun)

Lenght : Oneshoot

Genre : Weird Fantasy, Romance, Smoothy (?)

Rate : T (For tebak aja sendiri)

Disclaimer : KyuSung is Awesome Too.. :)

Warning : Miss Typo(s), bad plot, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS , and ALUR BERANTAKAN+PATAS! TOTALY GAJE!

.

.

_apa cinta pada kehidupan kedua itu benar-benar ada? _

_Jika ia, aku ingin membuktikannya. Semoga takdirku kali ini lebih indah dari hidupku yang pertama. —KyuSung._

.

.

.

**= IN HEAVEN =**

Sosok itu terus berjalan. Bingung. Rasanya tadi ia sudah melewati jalan setapak ini. tapi mengapa, ia kembali lagi memijakkan kakinya dijalan ini juga?

Pemandangannya indah. Mempesona. Bahkan mengagumkan.

Hamparan ilalang yang menari-nari anggun. Lavender yang semerbak. Edellweis yang kokoh. Dandelion yang beterbangan acak. Dan daisy yang elok. So awesome.

Apa ini surga?

Inner sosok itu. rupanya manis. Matanya sipit. Hidungnya mancung. Pipinya Chubby. Oh ya, jangan lupakan bibir plum semerah cherry yang sangat kissable itu. mengapa begitu pas? Mengapa begitu enak dilihat? Tuhan memang terlalu baik menciptanya. Perfect.

Kembali melangkah dengan bibirnya yang terus menggerutu.

Sampai akhirnya..

BRUG

"Auch.."

Gaduhnya seraya memegangi dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Keras. Apa yang tadi baru saja ia tabrak?

Kemudian sosok itu mendongak. Mata sipitnya terbelalak. Sosok itu.. sosok dihadapannya itu..

"KAU?!"

Sosok didepan sosok manis itu tak kalah kaget. Dengan caramel cerah yang membulat

"KAU?!"

.

.

.

Keduanya akhirnya duduk dibawah pohon sipres yang rindang. Masih terkejut satu sama lain.

"tunggu, bukankah kau orang yang berlari waktu itu dan akhirnya kau tertabrak mobil?" tanya Sitampan. Sedangkan sosok manis itu mengendus sebal.

"Benar. Itu karena kau berniat memperkosaku kan?" retoris Simanis.

Caramel milik sosok tampan itu melebar. "Mwo? Memperkosamu? Aku?"

Simanis mengangguk yakin. "Ya. Dan karena kau, aku mati sia-sia."

Sitampan lantas terkekeh. "Oh, jadi kau lari karena mengira aku akan memperkosamu?"

"Iya. Bukankah kau itu seorang berandalan?" balas simanis. Sitampan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Asal kau tau, malam itu aku mengejarmu bukan karena ingin memperkosamu."

Simanis lantas mencibir, "terus saja berbohong."

"aishh... dengarkan aku dulu."

"Ya, baiklah. Apa pembelaanmu?" balas simanis acuh.

"begini. Waktu itu, aku melihat kau berjalan terburu-buru. Dan saat kau melewatiku, dompetmu terjatuh. Saat aku ingin mengembalikaannya kau sudah menjauh. Maka dari itu, aku mengejarmu. Namun, kau malah ikut berlari. Sangat kencang malah. Hingga tak menyadari ada mobil didepanmu hingga akhirnya aku melihat kau tertabrak." Jelas sitampan yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan terkejut dari simanis.

"Benarkah? Benarkah seperti itu?"

Sitampan mengangguk. "walaupun aku seperti brandalan, namun aku sama sekali tak berniat memperkosamu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan dompetmu."

Simanis menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "jadi aku mati karena salah paham? Malang sekali nasibku."

"Aku juga sudah mati, kau tau?" simanis terbelalak.

"Kau sudah mati?" Sitampan mengangguk.

"kalau aku belum mati, bagaimana aku bisa disini." Balasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya simanis penasaran.

"Hmm.. aku mati sehari setelah kematianmu karena menolong seorang nenek yang akan dirampok. Ya, akhirnya perampok itu menusukku dengan pisau. Bisa kau tebak bukan akhirnya seperti apa."

Simanis menatap sitampan dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Simanis menggeleng imut. "tidak apa-apa."

"Apa benar ini surga?" lanjutnya.

Sitampan mengendikkan bahunya, "mungkin iya."

"aku Cho Kyuhyun." Dengan mengulurkan tangan, Sitampan memperkenalkan diri.

Simanis tersenyum kecil, "namaku Kim Yesung. Terimakasih karena kau telah membuatku mati." Retorisnya.

"Ya! Bukan aku yang membunuhmu. Kau saja yang salah paham!" elak Kyuhyun.

"itu karena aku takut padamu waktu itu." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. Imut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "ketakutanmu yang membuat kau mati. Bukannya aku."

"terserahlah. Aku membencimu!" dengan menghentakkan kakinya, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan senyuman misteriusnya.

"_Kim Yesung eh? Takdir memang mengejutkan.."_

_._

_._

_._

Keesokan harinya, Yesung kembali menggerutu. Tanpa terasa langkah kaki membawanya kembali menuju pohon sipres yang kemarin ia kunjungi dengan namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Kyuhyun.

Eh!

Mata Sipit itu membulat lucu, ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tengah bersandar dibawah pohon rindang itu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Duduklah disini," titah Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun. Yesung menyergit bingung.

"Kau tau aku datang?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Belum juga membuka matanya.

"Wangi tubuhmu yang memberitahuku." Dengan santai Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Duduklah disini. Kau ingin bercerita bukan?" Kali ini, dibukanya kedua caramel indahnya. Lalu menepuk tempat disisi sampingnya.

Akhirnya Yesung melangkah. Lalu duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menatap intens Yesung.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. Entah mengapa, ia tak kuat berlama-lama berinteraksi dengan caramel indah itu. membuat pipinya memanas seketika.

"tidak ada. Jangan sok tau." Balas Yesung dingin. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau yakin?" goda Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan. Baiklah, mereka tak mau menerimaku." Jujur Yesung. Ya, ia belum diterima oleh "keluarga barunya" disurga.

"benarkah? Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sadar atau tidak, Yesung memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Seperti tengah merajuk.

"Mereka mengatakan, aku terlalu manis. Jadi mereka tak mau menerimaku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dicubitnya pipi Chubby itu. "mereka benar."

"Ya! Kau suka jika aku tak punya teman disini?" cetus Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "tidak. Kau hanya harus lebih bisa beradaptasi disini."

Mata Sipit itu terasa mengintimidasi. "sepetinya kau juga tak punya teman disini. Buktinya, kau sendirian disini."

"ya, sebagai warga baru, mereka juga belum menerimaku."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"mereka mengatakan bahwa aku misterius."

Yesung mengangguk, "mereka benar."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. "Kau meng-copy kata-kataku."

Yesung tersenyum lucu. "itu terserahku."

Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan matanya lagi, menikmati semilir angin yang membelai mesra wajahnya. Yesung hanya menatapi wajah Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, hatinya menghangat. Walau kenyataannya, ia baru sehari bertemu dengan namja tampan itu. tapi mengapa rasanya ia sudah pernah mengenal namja tampan itu sebelumnya? Aneh sekali. Mungkin is yang salah persepsi.

"Sudah puas memandangiku, Yesungie?" goda Kyuhyun. Lagi, tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun.

Yesung tergagap. Langsung saja ia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"T-tidak! Siapa yang memandangimu." Gugup Yesung.

Caramel itu terbuka. Memandang telak kepada Yesung.

"Benarkah?"

"B-benar! Tentu saja."

"kenapa wajahmu memerah?" goda Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung langsung menutupi wajahnya. Benarkah memerah? Hah.. betapa malunya dirinya kini.

"Aishh.. aku menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Seperti Deja Vu. Dengan bibir yang dipoutkan imut. Yesung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum dengan tampannya.

"kau sangat menarik, Kim Yesung."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Yesung kembali berjalan. Kali ini dengan menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang ada disepanjang jalan. Tak lupa bibir mungilnya terus menggerutu. Selalu terulang.

"arghh.. menyebalkan!" dengan frustasi Yesung merancau.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

Eh! Yesung langsung menengokkan tubuhnya kesumber suara. Matanya melebar begitu mendapati Kyuhyun tengah bertengger diatas pohon dengan posisi berbaring. Apa tak takut jatuh? Pikir Yesung.

"ishh.. kau lagi." Jengah Yesung.

Hup

Dengan sekali lompatan, Kyuhyun mendarat sempurna tepat dihadapan Yesung.

"kali ini apa yang mereka katakan?"

Yesung cemberut, mengapa Kyuhyun mudah sekali menebaknya, eoh?

"mereka mengatakan aku terlalu cantik, sehingga mereka iri. Padahal aku kan namja." Rengeknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. "hmm.. kali ini, mereka benar lagi."

Pletak

Dengan kesal, Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aku namja, mana mungkin aku cantik." sangkal Yesung.

"Tapi kau memang cantik. bahkan lebih cantik dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah kulihat sewaktu aku hidup dulu."

"jadi selama kau hidup, yang kau tau hanya Yeoja-Yeoja cantik saja?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "kau cemburu?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat-cepat. "A-aniya!"

"baiklah. Kali ini aku percaya." Balas Kyuhyun. Namun seringai masih terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau sendirian. Apa mereka juga mengatakan sesuatu lagi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang mereka katakan kali ini?"

"mereka bilang aku angkuh, jadi mereka tak mau berteman denganku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Hmm.. kali ini, mereka benar lagi." Balas Yesung seraya tersenyum lucu ketika mendapati guratan didahi Kyuhyun.

"Lagi-lagi kau meng-copy pertaanku." Tutur Kyuhyun pura-pura sebal. Yesung hanya nyengir lucu.

"Itu terserah padaku," balasnya acuh.

"Sepertinya kau sangat nyaman disini. Seperti tak punya beban." Lanjut Yesung.

"benarkah?" Yesung mengangguk singkat.

"mungkin memang lebih baik aku mati, disini aku merasa lebih tenang."sahut Kyuhyun.

"memang kau tak berat meninggalkan Keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "aku besar dipanti asuhan."

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud—" Sesal Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"—Tidak masalah. Bukan apa-apa."

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah ikhlas menerima kematianmu? Sudah rela meninggalkan keluargamu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Ekspresi wajah Yesung merubah. Mendung.

"bahkan sepertinya semua keluargaku sudah memimpikannya saat-saat aku mati, dan akhirnya kini terwujud. Aku anak haram." Lirihnya. Setetes liquid bening mulai menetes. Terisak dalam diam.

Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. "sstt.. uljimma."

"Hei.. sudahlah jangan menangis. lagipula toh kita sudah mati, tak perlu adalagi yang disesali." Dengan lembut, diusapnya punggung Yesung yang masih bergetar itu.

Perlahan, dipaksanya wajah itu mendongak. Lalu kemudian, kedua tangan Kyuhyun menangkup wajah manis itu.

"Lihat aku, Seperti yang kau bilang, kau mati karena aku bukan? Maka dari itu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab menjagamu disini." Airmata itu makin deras mengalir. Namun, Yesung merasa rasa hangat mengalir kesetiap sel tubuhnya. Kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan terasa hangat untuknya.

"Kau berjanji?" masih dengan terisak, Yesung berkata. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Lalu perlahan, dengan amat sangat lembut, dihapusnya airmata yang mengalir dari mata indah itu.

"Aku berjanji. Cho Kyuhyun selalu ada untuk Kim Yesung."

"Kapanpun!" koreksi Yesung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "kapanpun, selamanya!" tambahnya.

Dan senyum indah tersuguh pada bibir mungil itu. menambah kesan manis yang memang sudah tersemat pada wajah mungil itu.

.

.

.

Perlahan namun pasti, seiring waktu berjalan, keduanya semakin dekat. Selalu bersama-sama. berdua. Semakin akrab dan tak jarang pula keduanya saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka dulu, dan hal-hal ringan yang sekiranya mampu diungkap. Semakin akrab, dan semakin mengetahui karakter satu sama lain.

Sungguh pasangan yang enak dilihat. Satunya manis, yang satu tampannya berlebihan. Serasi.

Berjodoh mungkin?

Kali ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjalan beriringan ditepi bukit dengan hamparan hijau membentang luas. Disekitar didapati kelinci yang saling berlarian menambah kesan elok dipandang mata.

Yesung menekuk wajahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, bibir mungil itu selalu ter-pout.

Dengan gemas, Kyuhyun mengacak surai halus Yesung.

"Kali ini, apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka aneh! Sangat aneh! Menyebalkan." Dihentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, namja manis itu selalu terlihat imut apapun yang ia lakukan.

"apa kata mereka, hem?"

Yesung berhenti melangkah, lalu memandang Kyuhyun kesal

"mereka mengatakan kalau aku sangat indah. Jadi mereka merasa tak pantas mempunyai teman seindah aku."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung telak. Membuat jarak mereka terbatas.

"aku heran," tutur Kyuhyun.

"heran? Kenapa?" sela Yesung bingung.

"Aku heran, mengapa mereka selalu benar dalam menilaimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "makhluk surga memang sangat jenius." Lanjutnya.

Yesung makin menekuk wajahnya. Dikembungkannya pipinya yang memang sudah gembil itu, dipoutkannya bibirnya yang sexy itu. hmm.. mengapa apa yang kau lakukan terlihat imut, Yesungie? Pikir Kyuhyun.

"aishh.. kau menambah buruk moodku!"

"anak manis tak boleh terus menggerutu, nanti manisnya hilang loh." Kyuhyun menggoda Yesung, namun yang digoda malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin kalau aku tak manis lagi, mereka akan mau berteman denganku!" Celoteh Yesung.

"no way, kau tak bisa tidak imut Sungie, karena kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi manusia imut, bahkan setelah mati sekalipun!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi merah Yesung. Merah? Marah atau tersipu?

"jangan mengejekku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "ani, aku serius."

"Ya, baiklah. Sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang mereka katakan padamu hari ini?" tanya Yesung mengalihkan arah bicara mereka. Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"mereka hanya bilang jika aku sangat tampan, sehingga mereka takut jika bidadari incaran mereka berpaling padaku. Maka dari itu, mereka tak mau berteman denganku."

"Aku heran," mulai Yesung. Berpose seperti tengah berpikir. Kyuhyun melirik aneh pada namja manis itu. meng-copy kata-katanya lagi, eoh?

"Heran? Kenapa?"

Yesung mengetukkan jari mungilnya didepan dagu, "mengapa makhluk surga sangat bodoh."

Eh, Kyuhyun menyergit bingung. "kenapa mereka bodoh?"

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti, "karena, kali ini apa yang mereka katakan adalah kebohongan besar!"

Sedetik kemudian, Yesung langsung berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha memproses perkataannya. Lalu, beberapa saat Caramel indah itu terbelalak.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan Kim Yesung? Jangan lari.. Berhenti!" seru Kyuhyun dengan mulai mengejar Yesung yang sudah berada lumayan jauh didepannya.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa, wuee.." dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun melihat Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya. Terlihat imut—semakin imut.

Seringai mengerikan tertambat pada wajah tampan itu, "setelah ini, kau tak boleh menyesal Kim Yesung!"

Yesungie, alarm berbahaya sudah berbunyi. Siaga satu untukmu!

Dengan langkah panjang-panjang, Kyuhyun hampir bisa menggapai Yesung. Sedikit lagi dan..

GREP

Ditariknya tangan mungil itu dengan kuat, dan benar saja tubuh Yesung langsung berbalik begitu saja. dan kau tau, jarak antara wajah keduanya sangatlah dekat. Sampai-sampai Yesung dapat merasakan aroma mint yang menguar dari nafas Kyuhyun.

"Benar aku tidak tampan?" dengan terus mengeliminasi jarak, Kyuhyun berdesis. Yesung bergidik horor saat ini. benar-benar dekat jarak mereka.

"b-benar." Suaranya bergetar menahan kegugupan yang melanda. Yesung coba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya, namun sayang, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini, ia benar-benar dalam bahaya kini.

"aku tak tampan, Yesungie?" dengan nada yang terdengar mendesak, Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga kini kedua dahi mereka menempel.

Yesung menerjap gugup, namun matanya tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pada yang lain. Lebih tepatnya tak bisa. Caramel itu terlalu mengintimidasinya. Menyeretnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. pada sebuah dimensi lain yang aneh namun menyenangkan.

"K-kyu.."

"hmm.."

"K-kau,"

"Ya, aku.." dengan sengaja, Kyuhyun meniup pelan wajah Yesung yang menjadikan namja manis itu mengelinjang geli.

"K-kyu.." Yesung mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya kini. Sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun, membuat jantungnya tak normal saja.

"Wae? Aku tanya, apa benar aku tak tampan?"

"Kau ta—hmmpt!"

Onyx Yesung melebar ketika merasa sesuatu yang kenyal menempel tepat pada bibirnya. Belum sempat memproses, benda lunak itu mulai bergerak pada bibirnya. Dan Yesung baru sadar ketika ia melihat dengan jelas, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Matanya berbicara. Ya, baru ia sadari sesuatu lunak itu adalah bibir Kyuhyun yang tengah memagut mesra bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya, kemudian menuntun tangan Yesung untuk mengalung dilehernya. Dan Yesung hanya bisa menurutinya dalam diam.

Perlahan, kedua pasang mata indah itu mulai terpejam. Mulai menikmati permainan bibir yang semakin lama semakin handal Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Eunghh~~" desahan halus mulai keluar dari bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam ciumannya. Akhirnya, Yesung luluh dengan permainannya.

Dilumatnya bibir kissable nan menggoda itu, perlahan dan lembut sekali. Seakan tak ingin menyakiti. Hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah rasa yang harus diakui.

Makin berani, Lidah Kyuhyun mulai menggelirik permukaan bibir Yesung. Mencoba mencari celah untuk masuk lebih dalam, tak ingin hanya melumat.

"Anghhn~!" Yesung terbelalak ketika Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibirnya, yang membuatnya lantas membuka mulutnya.

"hmmptt~" diteruskannya lidah Kyuhyun bergerilnya didalam goa hangat milik Yesung. Menjilati apapun yang tertangkap olehnya. Dibelitkannya lidah Yesung dengan lidahnya.

"ha-augh.." Lenguh Yesung seraya terus mencoba mengimbangi permainan handal Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang semula mengalung mesra dileher Kyuhyun, kini beralih meremas rambut ikal itu. mencoba melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan kini. Kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, ditekannya tengkuk Yesung agar ciuman itu semakin dalam dan dalam. dan terus mengajak lidah Yesung untuk bertarung.

"Cmpkkkh~~ Cmpkh~"

Bunyi gemercik saliva mulai terdengar. Sepertinya keduanya telah benar-benar terhanyut dengan ciuman dalam itu. Yesung makin memiringkan kepalanya, memberi akses lebih pada Kyuhyun.

"nggehn~" Yesung makin mendesah tak karuan. Kyuhyun mulai mengabses semua giginya, menjilatinya, hingga kemudian kembali mengulum bibi atas serta bawahnya secara bergantian. Benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kembali semua pasti ada batasnya. Kali ini, pasokan oksigen yang membatasi.

Yesung mulai merasakan paru-parunya menjerit meminta pasokan oksigen secepatnya. Namun sepertinya, Kyuhyun masih sangat menikmati bibirnya.

Dipukul-pukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. Ini Urgent, tak bisa lagi ditawar.

Kyuhyun mengerti, dengan lembut dilepaskannya pagutan itu hingga benar saliva tak terelakan lagi.

Astaga, dimatanya Yesung benar-benar menggoda saat ini. bibir merah yang membengkak, nafas yang tersengal, serta tatapan sayunya, membuat sesuatu menengang diselatan sana.

Tuhan, mengapa ada makhluk seindah ini?

Kyuhyun meraih kedua bahu Yesung, untuk kemudian ditatapnya dalam Onyx oriental itu, tak peduli Yesung yang masih mengais oksigen.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Jadilah milikku." Ucap Kyuhyun mantap. Mungkin kedengarannya sangat singgat. Namun siapa yang bisa menghalangi rasa yang tumbuh. Cinta datang tiba-tiba, takdir juga membenarkan itu.

Yesung tergelak, ia baru sadar sepertinya. Kini, semburat merat makin terlihat jelas dikedua pipi chubby-nya. Membuatnya seratus kali lebih menggoda. Tahan Kyuhyun.. tahan!

"Kim Yesung, aku mencintaimu dan jadilah milikku." Lagi, Kyuhyun berucap.

Yesung menerjap ragu, tapi tak ia pungkiri ia merasa senang ketika Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu. apa ini artinya ia mencintai Kyuhyun juga?

"Jawab aku!" dengan nada sarat akan perintah, Kyuhyun kembali berujar.

"K-kyu.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia masih melihat sedikit keraguan dari manik seindah bulan sabit itu.

"katakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Yesung menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin memerah.

"aku-"

"-tatap aku saat berbicara." Diangkatnya dagu Yesung. Dan ya, keduanya benar-benar saling menatap kini.

"A-ku juga mencintaimu." Lirih, namun Kyuhyun masih cukup jelas untuk menangkap. Detik berikutnya, Yesung sudah jatuh kedalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Itu cukup, sekarang dan selamanya kau milikku!" nada posesif amat kentara. Namun siapa peduli, yang Kyuhyun tau mulai sekarang Kim Yesung miliknya bukan yang lain.

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Lebih memilih menyamankan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Apapun yang mereka katakan, tak usah dengarkan. Jika mereka tak mau jadi temanmu, ada aku yang akan selalu menjadi teman hidupmu. Kekasihmu, hanya Cho Kyuhyun. Arra?"

"Ne, arraya.." balas Yesung pelan.

Beberapa lama dengan posisi itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya

"kau tau, takdir itu benar-benar sulit diterka."

"benar, sulit dimengerti juga." sahut Yesung.

"aku menemukan takdirku dikehidupanku yang kedua. Mengejutkan."

Yesung tersenyum lembut "ya, aku juga. aku senang memperoleh kehidupan kedua ini."

"kita akan selalu bersama bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "tentu saja! forever and Ever."

"karena kita abadi, aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan lagi wajahmu yang mungkin saja keriput suatu saat. Karena kita akan muda selamanya." Cengir Kyuhyun, bermaksud menggoda Yesung.

Yesung lantas mendelik, "oh, kau tak suka aku yang keriput? Baik.. lepas!" coba disingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkari pinggulnya. Dan berhasil.

Rasa kesal mulai menjalar. Dibalikkan tubuhnya, dan mulai melangkah. Namun tiba-tiba..

Grep

Lagi, Tubuhnya ditarik paksa sehingga mau tak mau berbalik lagi dan menemukan wajah tampan itu amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"aku hanya bercanda, apapun yang terjadi, Kim Yesung tetap indah dan sempurna. Percayalah.." dielusnya pipi lembut itu. Hati Yesung lantas mencair. Namun, ekspresinya masih juga cemberut.

"Kau mengerjaiku, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ditempelkannya lagi dahi keduanya. "menurutmu, Cho Yesung?"

"Ya, aku Ki—hmmmpt!"

manis, jangan banyak bicara karena ada macan yang tengah kelaparan didepanmu. Selamat makan tuan Cho! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Tau ini aneh, tau ini gaje, tau ini abstrak, tau tingkat ke-absurb-annya tinggi. Tapi yang udah baca, yang apa salahnya sih saling pengertian. ^^v

Kalo gitu bukannya sama-sama enak?

Review?


End file.
